Soul Circus
by Kill The DJ
Summary: It's just my verison of what I hope to happen in season three.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates)

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and please review!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

* * *

A mental image of Ashley and Aiden slow dancing together and how they gazed each other was engraved in her brain. It was the like a broke cassette tape. Repeating the image over and over again. She couldn't help it but laugh to herself. She fell for her game. Her stupid "this relationship is all about me" game. Every little thing she did was for Ashley. How she let every fight slid off the palm of her hand like it was no big deal, when in reality, it hurt her.

Before grabbing her cell she looked up at the girl sitting across from her, nodding her head. As Spencer nodded with agreement she grabbed her phone.

* * *

Ashley was worried. She hasn't heard from Spencer since prom night. She left voice mails, e-mails and even text messages...still no word from her. Ashley doesn't blame her for not answering back, she wasn't too thrill about herself either.

_Ding_

Ashley pulled out her cell phone from her back jean pocket. Her heart began to race with happiness and nerves. She flipped her phone opened and started reading the text.

' _Meet me at the park near my house at noon sharp. We need to talk.' _Ashley began shaking.She was scared, for the first time she scared. This was new to her.

On the way to her closet she dropped her phone onto her bed. She sat on carpet floor hiding in the closet, cracking open a can of beer in hopes that it'll help her calm her nerves down for the next longest hour she'll have to wait.

' Are you okay?'

Spencer looked up, her blue eyes showed nothing but pain and anger. ' I guess..' she gave Kyla a weak smile. ' How about you?'

Kyla shrugged her shoulder. 'Okay, I guess...' she lets out a soft laugh.' I feel pretty stupid honestly.'

Spencer looked at Kyla with such sympathy. ' Don't.'

' But I do, I mean... I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. I saw it all happen right in front of me. How they looked and acted around each other. And I was stupid enough to push it all away, in hopes that it was all in my head... Stupid.'

Spencer exhaled loudly and leaned herself back to her bed's headboard.' That makes two of us'

'Yeah.'

There was a silences in the room that was filled with hurt and anger in the atmosphere. Kyla looked at Spencer who was staring at a picture of her and Ashley that was set across the room. She felt her pain.

* * *

Ashley stood by the park bench, watching the little blonde girl walk towards her. Spencer wore low rise destroyed jeans that were fitted very well and a pink tank top that fitted in the most of right places. Her hair seemed blonder then ever, straight with beautiful soft angelic curls at the end. Ashley couldn't help herself but lick her lips at the sight of this beautiful creature that was now standing in front of her. But her heart sunk when she saw those beautiful big blue eyes gazing at her with sadness.

She leaned in to give her a kiss, her heart stopped. For the first time she truly felt the pain of rejection when Spencer pulled away from her and stepped back a little further from her.

' Sorry, I'm late.'

' It's okay. I'm glad to see you.. I was getting worry. You didn't return any of my calls or texts...'

' Well, I had a lot of thinking to do.' she replied coldly.

A sharp pain struck Ashley's stomach at the coldness tone in Spencer's voice. Her eyes quickly gazed down to the grass and her tone became shaking. 'About?

' Us.'

' Spence, let me expl—'

' Ashley, just let me talk..'

Again, other sharp pain struck Ashley's stomach, she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She nodded.

' Ashley - - - ' she paused and recollected herself. ' for the past two days I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at prom, it just keeps replaying over and over in my head. And Ash ..'

Ashley looked up and swallowed hard, she knew what was coming. She could feel the tears build up.

' I can't do this anymore. It's over, it's been over it was just that neither of us had the guts to break it off.'

' Spencer, please..' Ashley voice began to crack and tears ran down her cheeks. ' don't.. I'm sorry. I love yo–'

' Ashley don't... don't tell me you love me. If you really loved me you would have never gone to Aiden when you knew exactly how he felt about you.'

' Spencer, I can't just drop him like that, he means to much to me – '

Spencer laughed to herself ' then you made your choice.. Good bye Ashley.'

' Spencer, wait. Why are you doing this? '

' WHY? Ashley, please I basically watched you and Aiden flirt with each in front of me. You spent more time with him then you ever did with me.. And the way you guys would look at each other' Spencer let out a huff laugh'...Ashley come on it doesn't take a rocket science to see that you still love him. I, fell stupidity for your little game. '

' Game?'

' Yea, game. Everything I did Ashley, I did was for you. I let all of your bull crap slid like it was nothing when it was hurting me. I let all of our fights slid off easily because I knew if I didn't make up with you quickly you would have been running straight to Aiden. You would rather be with him then work out our problems. Honestly, I feel like I was nothing more then just toy to keep you distracted from your feelings for Aiden –'

' Spencer stop! That's not true, my feelings for you are real.. ' Ashley screamed back. Tears fell as if they were waterfalls. ' they are real..' she whispered.

Spencer wiped her tears from her eyes, letting out a laugh. ' Real. If they were real you wouldn't have stabbed me in back, not just me but Kyla too. You knew exactly how she felt for him and yet you still went after him, some kind of sister you are.'

Ashley was speechless. Her heart was breaking into pieces and tears kept falling harder. She has never seen Spencer this way before, it scared her. All she was able to do was lower her head in shame, knowing that Spencer was right.

Spencer inhaled deeply in efforts to calm and put herself together.' Before I go I do have one more thing to say..'

Ashley looks up, her eyes gazed directly into Spencer's watery blue eyes.

'Thank you. Thank you for helping me realize who I truly am and for helping me come out to my parents...helping me accept who I am.'

With that said Spencer turned around and began her walk back home. Ashley was left alone, she was confused, hurt, and lost. She wanted to go after her but couldn't, it was like her feet were glued down to the ground and as if she had forgotten how to walk. She felt hopeless. Ashley watched Spencer walk in a quick pace back to her place, which was only a block up, she could feel her heart shatter into pieces when she no longer Spencer, not even her shadow.

Tears covered Ashley's face. Her breathing became heavier, she tried to catch her breath as her heart beaten slower and her heart tighten. Ashley's mind filled with what was now useless things that she could have said to make Spencer stay.

But they weren't said.

* * *

_that was end of the first chapter. remember the more reviews I get the more likely I will update._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates)

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I will only update if I get at least ten reviews for each chapter. It's only far-right?!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

**

* * *

Chapter Two ++**

'Ashley can we talk?'

Ashley picked up her pace. She didn't want to see him let alone talk to him and she didn't want Spencer to see her with him. Her tracks soon stopped when she felt his hand wrapped around her arm pulling her towards him.

'What?' her toned annoyed.

'Listen about prom... everything I said I meant and I still mean it, but I thought about everything, between you and Spencer and me, and I am going to back off. I am going to let you and Spencer be. I just hope we can still be friends..'

'Little to late for that.'

Aiden threw her a confused look.' What are you talking about?'

'Thanks to you and your stupid little confession, Spencer broke up with me.'

'What? When?'

'Yesterday.' her toned turn from annoyed to hurt.

'I'm sorry. If you want I'll go talk to her and explain everything and –'

Before finishing his sentences Ashley cut him off. ' - - Don't you think you have caused enough damaged.'

' Ashley please.. I just had to tell you the truth. I couldn't keep it inside of me anymore..'

Tears rolled how her cheek. ' I love her. I don't love you.. Why? Why did you have to do this. You knew how much I loved her! Why couldn't you just leave us alone.'

' What? Wait.. Ashley you were the one always running to me – '

Ashley heart stopped. He was right, for the first time he was right. It was true, it was her who would always run to him for every little problem. Anger began to build up inside of her, she was pissed at him and she was pissed at herself. ' Whatever Aiden.. It's over between us.'

'Wha- - What..what do you mean it's over?'

' It's over. This friendship... this whatever we have. It's over.'

* * *

Kyla watched intensively as the little blonde in front of her tore her locker apart. She removed pictures of her and Ashley and placed them into her folder. She grabbed the two Barbie dolls that Ashley had left in her locker when she asked her to prom and placed them in her book bag.

' You okay?'

Spencer pulled her head out of her locker and looked at Kyla. She gave her a weak smile and nodded. ' Yea.. I'm fine.' Spencer slammed her locker shut. ' I can't believe it's the last day of school... I can't believe this is going to be our last class.' she inhaled deeply ' time went by fast.'

' Yeah, it did.'

Both girls walked together down the halls of King High filled with useless school paper that were thrown by their follow students over the excitement of the ending of the school year.

'Hey, why don't you come over my place after school?' Spencer randomly asked.

Kyla focused her attention at Spencer and smiled. 'Okay, yeah sure.'

'Alright, meet me by my car after school. My parents actually let me drive to school today..'

'Awesome. I'll see you after school then.'

'Yup, bye!'

Both girls parted their ways and headed to their last and final class of their junior year.

* * *

Ashley bent down to grab something that fell from her locker. Her heart suddenly stopped. Her stared at dog collar that she gave to Spencer on the prom. She returned it. In back of the collar it had a little name they used to call each other. '_"Spashley Forever.'._ Ashley held back her tears and placed the collar in her bag. She looked into her locker only to find a note. In a slow motion she grabbed the note, opened it and began reading it.

_Ashley,_

_I thought you would like it back._

_- Spencer_

Ashley jumped at the loud sound of the final bell. ' Damn it' she cursed as she grabbed her last and final book of the year and slammed her lock shut.

She walked down the halls, she watched other people walk down the halls laughing and enjoying their final day of school. She finally realize how alone she truly was. Kyla hasn't spoken to her or even looked at her since prom, either has Glen, Madison or even Clay and Chelsea. She hated herself. Her tracks soon stopped when she saw her half sister and her former girlfriend walk down the longue area laughing and enjoying each other's company. Unable to stand being alone and heart ache, Ashley ran across the longue area into the parking lot. She had to get out of the school.

* * *

Kyla jumped out of the convertible and dropped down to her knees and kissed the ground. " Ground! Yes, I am alive!"

Spencer laughed." SHUT UP! I am a very good driver thank you very much."

" Uh huh, that's why we almost crashed about... let's see, three times."

" That SO wasn't my fault!"

"Right Spence, whatever you say!" she teased.

Both petite girls enter the house and were greeted by Paula, who was extremely excited to see Kyla. Especially since both girls weren't in the best of state since the whole ordeal at prom.

"Hey girls, how was the drive?"

" It was fine, mom."

Kyla then laughed." I wouldn't say fine.. I mean she nearly ki–" Before being able to finish her sentence Spencer covered her mouth.

Spencer removed her hand from Kyla's mouth." It drive fine mom. Thank you again for buying the car. I love it."

"You're welcome hunny, you deserve a car."

Spencer went over to give Paula a hug. It was her very first car and she never expect to get a buggie convertible that she's always wanted. Finally breaking th embrace she turned around to look at Kyla. " Let's go upstairs."

"Okay, it was nice to see you Mrs. Carlin."

" Will you like to stay over for dinner? We would love having you for dinner."

Kyla smiled and nodded." Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

* * *

Ashley laid on her bed listening to a country song. She never admitted to anyone that she was a very much of a country music fan. Tears started to build up when her favorite song began to play. It reminded her of everything that has happened between her and Spencer. She softly began singing.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me **

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' ItIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Ashley thought returned back to the day at the park.

' _Spencer, please..' Ashley voice began to crack and tears ran down her cheeks. ' don't.. I'm sorry. I love yo–'_

' _Ashley don't... don't tell me you love me. _

' _Spencer stop! That's not true, my feelings for you are real.. ' Ashley screamed back. Tears fell as if they were waterfalls. ' they are real..' she whispered._

Tears came out harder, she couldn't control them. And her thoughts of Spencer walking away and her just standing their like a idiot watching her leave but wanting to stop her and tell her that she chose her. But she kept shut..

_  
_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

* * *

That was the end of chapter two. what did you guys think? Yes, I know it was short but I was uber busy with work. But I promise next chapter there will be more of Spencer and Kyla and the rest of gang. Remember, I will only update if I get at least ten reviews. It let's me know that people are actually reading and I love to read your thoughts and ideas for the chapter and upcoming chapter.

Thank You to everyone who left me a review for chapter one. I truly appreciate very one of your reviews. Thank you guys! - Kill The DJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic. a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates)

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I will only update if I get at least ten reviews for each chapter. It's only far-right?!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

* * *

Ashley poured herself more coffee into her empty cup. She hasn't slept in days, she couldn't. All she can think about was about Spencer. Even her dreams haunted her. Her mind filled with images of herself running to Aiden instead of Spencer, and images of Spencer being heartbroken when she tried to each out fo her, but instead she would just push away. 'Stupid.' she cursed at herself. A new day has arrive and another day without Spencer.

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the bedroom's window. The sunlight aimed directly to Kyla's face causing her to toss a little before waking up. Kyla lifted herself up, to reach the night stand to grab her cell. 

'Ugh, it's only seven in the freakin' morning.' she whispered to herself as she looked around the room cause for a spilt second she forgot where she was at.

'What time is it?' Spencer asked as she yawned.

' Seven in the morning.'

'Ugh, why are you up so early?'

' The sun woke me up...'

'Ah..' Spencer sat up.' I told my mom to get dark curtains, sorry.'

' It's okay. Hey, do you want to go out to breakfast? My treat.'

'Mmm.. breakfast, sounds good!' Spencer nodded with a huge smile on her face.

'Great. Shall we get ready?'

'We shall!'

Both girls jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Spencer used the bathroom down hall , it was only polite to have Kyla use her bathroom. Plus, she didn't want Kyla entering into that disgusting room where Glen...ugh. Spencer dried her face up, she looked at the face that was staring right back st her.

Spencer was never one to get to get depressed or still hang on to someone. But she couldn't help it. Spencer was hurting so much inside, she needed her. Even if it was for just one second. To feel her lips on top of hers, to feel the touch of her fingertips running down her leg, and those dark mesmerizing eyes starting at her with such passion and lust, but it was those same dark brown eyes at stared at Aiden with the same passion, lust , and love. Spencer has never saw love in Ashley's eyes until she saw her stare into Aiden's eyes. There was such love in those eyes. That it killed Spencer.

Spencer shook her head and recollected herself. She isn't and she isn't going to start to be that girl that hang on's onto someone who isn't worth to hang on.. But that's a lie, deep down in Spencer's heart she still loved Ashley. Again she shook her head to recollect her thoughts.

Spencer took a deep breath before turning around to leave the bathroom.

* * *

Kyla sat on Spencer's bed , staring her cell phone. Aiden's contact info was on for a good two minutes. She was undecided to delete his number or leave it. It didn't really matter because she memorized his number by hard already. But it was just another piece of she had to do to get over someone. 

Like Spencer, Kyla felt nothing more then a toy to Aiden. She was there to keep him distracted from Ashley. She felt stupid and used. She knew that it was going to happen all along. She watched them flirt with each other, hell she was even the one who pointed to Spencer. But still she went after him.

Kyla shooked her head and laugh.'Stupid.' she whispered to herself, as she deleted his number.

'Whatca doing?' Spencer asked in a happy tone catching Kyla off guard.

' Oh nothing. I was just deleting a phone number.'

Spencer knew exactly whose number she was deleting but she didn't want to ruin the moment and just brushed it off. ' Want to borrow my clothes, so you don't have to where the same clothes again?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, come on let's pick an outfit for you.'

Spencer and Kyla head over to Spencer's closet and begin throwing close around. Kyla notices this shirt and picks it up.

"Blondes Tease, Bruttents Please. Spence, you're not even a bruttent."

Spencer laughs." Yeah well I thought the shirt was cute, okay. And plus I was thinking of dying my hair brown."

" Do it!"

' Hm, maybe I will.'

Kyla lifts the shirt up, so she can get a better look at it. " I think I'll wear this and your cute destroy jean skirt."

' Good choice. I think I'll wear these jeans and this top.' Spencer held up the clothing items to allow Kyla to take a look.

'Hot.. Oo.. This is a cute vest.' She bend down to pick up the vest.

Spencer's heart broke when she saw the vest. ' That's Ashley.' her tone sad.

'Oh. '

'Yeah, she left her while my mom was pulling her by the hair ..' Spencer looked down, her voice became soft and a tone with such sadness.

' I'm sorry, Spencer. If you want I can give this to her.

' No, it's okay.' Spencer grabbed the vest and placed into a box. ' Um, I am going to go to the bathroom and get ready. You can change here. I will be right back.'

Kyla watched Spencer walk pass her with such sadness. Once she heard the door shut, Kyla opened the cardboard box, it was filled with pictures of her and Ashley, the dolls, the teddy bear, even a tape and had written on their_ Love_, she also had a few of Ashley's clothing, just has she was about to pick up a note, her phone rang. Kyla walked over to the bed and picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hey Kyla, it's Sean.'

'Sean?'

'Sean, Clay's boy.'

'Oh Sean, Hey! I'm sorry. What's up?'

'Nothing really, what's going on?'

'Ah, well just getting dress, Spencer and I are heading out for breakfast.'

'How is she doing?'

'She's holding up.'

'That's good. And how you doing?'

'I am fine, I was in to deep like Spencer was. Aiden and I weren't really committed like Ashley and Spence were... wait. How did you get my number?'

'I have my ways..' he replied in sly tone.

'Let me guess Spencer gave it to you.'

'Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. '

Kyla laughed. 'So...'

'So... I think I am going to let you go, so you can get all dolled up. I just wanted to see how you were doing.'

'That is sweet, thank you.'

' Bye.'

'Bye'.

Kyla shut her phone off with a smile on her face.

'Why are you all smiling about?'

'Sean called me.'

'He did? What did he say?'

'Just wanted to see how I was doing.'

'Aw. You know I think he likes you.'

' Yeah well what can I say, I am hot!' Kyla replied as she walked into the closet to get changed.

_I know, you guys hate me right now. I've been working 14 hours everday and I've had other things to do, so I am sorry for how long it took me to update and for how short and lame this update was. But I promise next update will be a tad bit longer and hopfully I will update sooner. Again I am SO sorry. Forgive me. Also, I didn't get time to pre-read it, so their why be some spelling errors here and there._


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic. a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates) 

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I will only update if I get at least ten reviews for each chapter. It's only far-right?!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

* * *

Kyla watched her steps as she headed up the stairs, she didn't want to make a sound. She didn't want Ashley nor Ashley's mother to wake up. She hasn't been home for two days since she was spending most of her time with Spencer. Just has she was about to open her bedroom door, Ashley popped out of no where cause her to jump a little.

' Oh geeze, you scared me.'

'Where have you been for the past two days?'

'Out.' she replied in a calm tone as she walked into her room along with Ashley behind her.

'Out where?'

'What are you? My mom?' Kyla giggled at her own joke.

' No, your sister.'

Kyla turned around to see Ashley's serious face. She was actually worried for her, that was first. Since Ashley put her through out of crap when she first moved her but yet they were starting to get along.

Kyla sighed and looked straight into Ashley's eyes. ' I was hanging out with Spencer.'

Ashley looked down at the carpet floor , her face full of sadness. ' Oh' her tone so soft.

' She's okay.'

No word from Ashley came out of her mouth, she just started that the pink-red carpet as if she was mesmerized by it. Kyla could feel and see Ashley's pain. ' And I'm okay. But Ash, I need to ask you something... what exactly are you? Gay, straight, all the above?'

This caught Ashley's attention. She raised her head up and simply responded ' I am not into labels.'

Kyla rolled her eyes. ' Okay but this whole thing between you and Spencer and Aiden is confusing. What are you into? '

' Honestly?'

'Yeah.'

Ashley walked over to Kyla's bed and sat down. Before telling her story, she collect her thought and took a deep breath. ' Before I met Spencer, and even before Aiden, I've always been interested in girls. Through out freshman year I was completely confused and then sophomore year came out , I met Aiden. We dated but while we dated I still secretly checking out girls. But then I fell in love with Aiden and I thought I was straight. Then I got pregnant and lost the baby, and that's when everything went down hill. I lost myself. I was never a real party girl until all the shit happened with baby and stuff. I didn't care about myself or anyone anymore, and one night I was a club with this guy, and he left me for another girl but I didn't care much of it because through out the whole night I was flirting with the girl who was at the door. And I ended going home with her.. She was my first. And after that I knew that I was gay. No guy could ever give me what a girl gives me. Ever. So, does that answer you question.'

Kyla nodded her head. ' Yeah, it does. So, what was the whole deal with Aiden through the Prom week?'

Moments of that week flashed in Ashley's mind. Especially parts between her and Spencer, their fights and how she always ended up hurting Spencer even after they made up. Again, she recollected herself and exhaled softy. ' I've always had the feeling that Aiden still loved me but I never thought he would react like the way he did. We had a history together and he is the one person who has always been there for me , even before Spence. I do love him but as a brother and nothing more. He is like family to me. And at prom, he completely caught me off guard when he told me he loved me more then friends. I didn't know what to say, my mind went blank. I didn't want to hurt him, he is the only family I have besides you. I pick Spence, she will always be my choice. I love her.. '

' Ash, I didn't know. I'm sorry for being so cold to you.'

' It's okay, you had every right to be.'

'No, I didn't. You told me before that he is family to you and I just brushed it off. I am sorry.'

'It's okay. I wish I could talk to Spencer.'

' I would give her time.. '

'Yeah..'

* * *

_Ring...Ring..Ring.._

'Hello?'

'Hey Spence, it's Sean.'

' Hey, what's up?'

' Just got done playing some chess...'

'Sounds like fun..'

' Oh it is. Listen, my boys and I are throwing bon fire at the beach , their be food, music, beer . I was calling to invite you and Kyla. Are you down?'

' Definitely down. When is it?'

' This Saturday. Do you think Kyla will be able to make it.'

'Probably.. So, what is this new obsession with Kyla?'

Sean laughed. ' Nah, not obsession. I am just into the girl. She's smart, funny, and cute, I think I might have a chance.'

'Maybe..'

' Ah, I sense that you know something that I don't. '

'Maybe...'

' Ah, well I see how it is. But anyway, I am going to let you go. The party starts at 10pm... I'll see you later.'

' Alright, bye.'

'Peace.'

Spencer ends the call but is quick to dial Kyla's number to tell her about their weekend plans.

* * *

_Short but sweet. I decided to post this has just to give you a little taste of what is going to happen in the next chapter and because I love you.. Expect the bon fire to be interesting.. Remember guys leave me some love! - Kill The DJ_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic. a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates)

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I will only update if I get at least ten reviews for each chapter. It's only far-right?!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the weather was perfect, there was cool breeze but it was good enough to go for swim and the stars shined so brightly. She sat on top of hood of her car, watching intensely at the on going party that was going out in sandy beach. She watched her interact with everyone unlike herself she wasn't as social as she made herself come out as. She watched her like hawk. She wore destroy cropped jeans and a white wife beater top with a navy blue zip up hoodie and her hair down. Ashley watched her take a group picture with Kyla, Madison and some girl with black hair, jealously grew over her. Ashley got back up and walked a little further into the beach, her eyes widen at what she's just seen. The new girl sipped her hand onto Spencer's..

'What the fuck?' she questioned her loudly.

Without thinking Ashley walked down the beach, she stared at them while they flirted with each other. This, this pissed off Ashley. Finally at the bon fire, just as she was about to grab Kyla, Sean blocked her way.

'Hey Ashley, I didn't know Kyla invited you.'

'She didn't.'

'Oh. Well you're welcome to stay.'

'Thanks. I need to go talk to Kyla, excuse me.'

Ashley excused herself and walked pass Sean. She headed over to the keg, where Kyla was there pumping herself some beer. ' Hey.'

' Oh, hey.. I can't get this stupid thing to work.'

Ashley rolled eyes and pumped it for her. She had much experience with kegs and not all of them were great.

' Thanks' she took a sip.

'Who is that girl with Spencer?'

'What girl?' Kyla looked to her side and smile. ' Oh her, that's Jen. She's my best friend from back home, she just moved out here. I , invited her. '

'Why is she throwing herself all over Spence?'

'She's not throwing herself all over her, she is just friendly.' Kyla noticed at Ashley's jealously and she was quite annoyed by it. ' Why does it matter anyway? It's not like you are still dating her ..'

Stab to stomach , that's what Ashley felt when those words come out of Kyla's mouth .Ashley turned around and began to walk in a quick pace back up to the parking lot. Kyla finally noticing what she had said runs up to catch up to Ashley. ' I 'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that.. '

'No, it's okay you are right. Enjoy the party.'

* * *

' So, Jennifer, tell me a little bit about yourself.' Spencer asked while she sat herself next to black headed girl on sandy beach.

' Well, what exactly would you like me to tell you?'

' Why did you move out here?'

' Modeling.'

' You moved all the way out here to start your modeling career?'

Jen giggle. ' Ah, well not quite. I, already have a modeling career. I just moved out here because most of my work took place in L.A. '

' Oh, and you parents were cool with it?'

' Well, my dad left us before I even turned one, so I only have a mom. But my mom was heisted at first but then came around and agreed to let me go.'

' Wow. She must really trust you.'

Jen smiled. ' She does. And I am really lucky to have her. She is such a supportive mom, even when I came out.'

Spencer swallowed. 'Came out?'

'Yeah. When I told her that I was a lesbian.'

Spencer hearted beaten faster and her voice became shaky. ' How did she handle that?'

' Quite well then expected. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with the guys in my life, since they are assholes. She was so supportive, she even went with me to Gay Pride. '

Spencer lowered head. ' Must be nice.'

'Yeah. I don't mean to get all personal on you but are you straight or gay?'

Spencer sat in silences. She never really told anyone that she was gay, she never even used the word gay when it came to her, people already knew. For some reason it was hard for her to say it.

'Well..'

Spencer looked up into Jen's blue-green eyes, she couldn't lie to her or to herself. ' I'm gay.'

'Really? Wow..'

'Yeah. '

' Are you dating anyone?'

'Ah, no. I recently broke off a relationship.'Spencer toned became softer and sadder.

' Oh. I'm sorry. '

' It's okay. I am over it.'

'Liar, but okay. So, Kyla tells me that you two have become best friends.'

'Yeah, she's great. She was there for me when I needed her the most.'

'Yup, that's Kyla for you. '

'So, how long have you been modeling?'

'Oh god, about ten years, and I'm eighteen now..'

'Wow, since you were eight years old. Do you like it?'

'Love it.' Jen turned her head and into Spencer's eyes. ' Have you ever thought of modeling? You are very beautiful. You would make a great model.'

Spencer heart beaten faster and her blood rushed to veins cause her to shake a little , as Jen brushed her cheek softly with her soft gentle hand as she reach over to brush her blonde hair behind her ear. Spencer tried to remain cool but she couldn't. For some reason Jen sent chills down her spine every time she would look into her eyes and when she smiled. Something she hasn't felt this feeling since Ashley. Spencer watched intensely as brushed her hair back , secretly she was enjoying this moment.

' Are you alive in there?'

Spencer shook her thoughts. ' Yeah, sorry. '

'It's okay. Do you want to head back to the party? I could use a drink..'

'Yeah, let's go'

* * *

Sean noticed that Kyla was alone staring into the ocean. Sean was always a calm and collected guy but when it came to Kyla that wasn't the case. Every time he would see her, he would get all weak and when he is next to her, he could just die. Before heading out to have a quite time with her, he straightens shirt and hoodie. Feeling he is looking good enough for her, he walks towards the beach.

'Beautiful.'

Kyla smiled that the familiar voice that was coming from her side. ' It is.'

' I wasn't talking about the ocean.'

Kyla's face turned red and this Sean noticed. ' Aw, I made you blushed.'

'Thank you for inviting me to this party, I am having a great time.'

'It's my pleasure. I am happy you came.'

Kyla couldn't help but smile. This was the first time she has ever felt all giddy inside, even Aiden didn't give her this feeling. Something about Sean that gave her a warm feeling inside, she felt safe whenever she was feel him, even if it's just over the phone. She felt completely safe.

She shifted her eyes to Sean, she admire his comfort. He looked out into the ocean, he was completely lost in his thoughts and Kyla sense that. Unlike Aiden, he was never a type to have a good conversation with about a book, movie or even school but Sean was completely different then Aiden and she was interested.

' So, what are you doing tomorrow?'

' Nothing, really. Why?'

' I was wondering if you wanted to go to church and then to breakfast with me and then maybe even later check out a movie. Interested?' Sean asked, still staring out into the ocean.

' Very.' Kyla replied.

* * *

' KEG STAND! Who is up for it?' Glen announced loudly.

Spencer felt a tap on shoulder, she turned out to see who was tapped her shouler. She felt her inside get all warm and fuzzy when her eyes lock into those glossy blue-green eyes. She couldn't help it but let out a sweet smile.

'Why don't you go do it?'

'Wha...me? No, I can't do it.'

Jen grabbed her hand and began squeeze it lightly. ' Oh come. If it makes you feel better, I'll be one of people holding you, and then you can hold me after you.' Jen pleded giving her the sad puppy dog look.

' Ugh, okay fine.'

Jen jumped in excited . She took Spencer by the hand and leaded her through the crowd and pass the bon fire, and towards the keg.

' RIGHT HERE! We'll do it..'

Glen laughed. ' Spencer, you are going to do a keg stand?'

'Yeah.'

'Spence, come on. Remember the last time you drank? We do not need a recreation of that.'

Jen rolled her eyes. ' For the love of god Glen just let the girl do it already. For Christ sake'

' Fine. Hey, Jason help Jen hold her up.' Glen commanded as he walked around the keg and to prepare himself to pump the beer up.

Jen looked at Spencer, she see that she was nervous. ' Hey Spence.'

'Yeah.'

'It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. I'm here and I'll be holding you up. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise.'

Spencer smiled and nodded. Her heart melt, she was so sweet and caring, something that she never really got from Ashley.

' Okay, let's do this!' Jen yelled.

Spencer placed her hands on each side of keg in order to keep herself balance, she felt both of her legs being lifted up. She found herself upside down and being lower to tap, she wrapped her lips around the tap. Suddenly liquid was being focused down her throat and she could hear people counting down, _1..2..3..4..5..6_. Unable to handle anymore, pulled her mouth of tap and was slowly placed back down .

' You did great.'

'Thanks..' Spencer thanked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Suddenly a smirk slipped across her face. 'Your turn.'

* * *

Ashley sat in car watching everything that's been going on. She was taken back at Spencer taking part of keg stand, Spencer was the last person she thought that would ever do a keg stand. She sat their listening to loud hip-hop music coming from the bon fire, she watched them dance, drink...having a good time.

She heard a car park a few parking sports away from here, she couldn't help it but be curious. Ashley turned around when she heard the door shut, her eyes widened. There was he walking towards the bon fire.

_Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me waitng patiently  
And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody  
But there's something about you  
That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak _

_Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning  
I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it _

_I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me) And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby) _

Jen watched the group dance along with the song. She watch Madison and Glen basically have sex right in front of everyone. She watched how Glen's hand roamed slowly around Madison's body and Madison teasing him by pressing herself up closer to him. Clay and Chelsea were dancing as well, though unlike Madison and Glen and the other's, they were dancing a little slower. Chelsea was facing him with her arms wrapped around his neck and Clay wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her up closer to him. They moved side to side, they were lost in touch other's eyes and this made Jennifer's heart melt.

Jen focused her attention back at the blonde sitting next to her sipping on cup of beer.

' Wanna dance?'

Spencer looked at Jen confused. ' Dance?'

'Yeah, come on. I love this song. Please.'

Again she pulled the puppy dog face, she couldn't help it but laugh. 'Okay...let's dance.'

_know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby) _

Jen grabbed Spencer by her hand and lead her towards the rest of the group, she stood right by the bon fire. Spencer grabbed Jen's hands and began dancing silly since she was so use to dancing with Ashley that way. Jen couldn't help it but laugh. Spencer stopped when she heard Jen's laugh. ' What's so funny?'

' Nothing.'

'What?'

' Is that how you really dance?'

'Yea...well no.'

'Here'

Jen walked behind Spencer and placed her hands on her hips bring her closer to her. She could feel her heart out of chest, she feel her hyperventilating, trying to catch her breath. ' Relax' Jen whisper softly into Spencer's ear causing chills to run down her spine. Spencer finally began to relax, she let herself follow the rhythm of Jen's hips She leaner her back closer to Jen's chest, while grinded herself onto her.

_You're dreams fulfilled  
You're rockin with the best  
- put your limits to the test  
You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest  
You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath  
(Don't stop)_  
_I'm the first, I'm the next, I'm the end  
I'm the boss, in your thoughts, that'll make your mind bend  
Look how I approach you, look how I expose you  
The - every move, now I know you  
I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you  
And do everything that I told you  
Get high with me, come touch the sky with me  
Fly with me, see life with new eyes with me  
(Don't stop)  
I'm the dream, I'm the one, I'm the reason you come  
I'm a king, I'm a hung, I'm a beast  
I'm the last thing your eyes see  
The passion's inside me, it's yours  
Now come try me, c'mon _

Kyla leaned her back closer to Sean's chest, her body shivered when she left his hands on her hips bring her closer to him. She allowed herself to press herself up closer to him as she swayed her hips side to side, allowing herself to grid into his most sensitive area. Her body intense up when she felt him pressed up closer to her moving with her rhythm.

Kyla felt Sean's cheek against her's, she liked that feeling. She couldn't help it but smile, this is the happiest she has ever been. She shivered when he whispered softly into her ear, she could feel his warmness from lips.

'Having fun?'

All she was able to was nodded, she lost in the beat of music and comfort of being in his arms. She lifted her eyes , only to meet the green eyes that met hers. She frozen.

'Aiden'

* * *

_Wow, I must really love you guys, two updates in 24 hours. I totally expect lots and lost of reviews from you guys for both chapter. I will probably be updating next week because I have to work hardcore the rest of the week, so you guys will have plently of time to give muncho reviews! Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapter's guys.. - Kill The DJ_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to finally post my story up. I've just started writing this fic. a couple weeks ago, after watching ( again) the season finial. This is all made up in my little head, so no spoilers here! Please leave some reviews it would only make me want to write me ( which means more updates)

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- . I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I will only update if I get at least ten reviews for each chapter. It's only far-right?!

**Disclaimer:** All South Of Nowhere character © of the N, and the odd original character I put in belong to me.

* * *

Everyone froze at the sight of Aiden, knowing that nothing good could come with it. They watched him step closer to Kyla and grab her by the waist bringing her closer towards him but she just pushed away.

'Aiden stop.'

' Kyla, can we talk please..'

' We have nothing to talk about, so please leave. You are ruining everyone's fun.' she pleaded.

Before Kyla was able to turn around, Aiden grab her tightly in her arm, pulling her with such force causing her to flitch a little. ' Aiden, stop you are hurting me.'

' Please, let's just talk.'

Sean had enough. ' Yo man, she said she didn't want to talk. Leave the lady alone and go on your way.'

'Sean, this isn't any of your business. This is between Kyla and I..'

Before Aiden was able to grab Kyla, Sean gently pulled her towards her. A confused looked shot in Aiden's face. ' What the hell is going on between you two?'

' Nothing.'

'Bull. Sean, I thought you were my boy. Why are you all over my girl?'

' Your girl.' Sean laugh. ' Funny, because if I remember correctly, and please correct me if I am wrong, the last thing I remember was you basically dumping her for her lesbian sister.'

Aiden lower his head , his veins from his forehead was popping out cause of his anger. His hands were now turned into firsts, he looked up back up into Kyla's eyes. Her eyes showed nothing else but fear.

' You are drunk just do home and relax man.' Sean replied trying to calm the situation.

Aiden's anger began reaching its boiling point, he saw Kyla hold on tightly to Sean waist and how Sean had his arm wrapped her waist. He didn't like this one bit. ' Not until I talk to Kyla.' he retorted.

' She doesn't want to talk to you man, she wants to stay here with me and them.'

Aiden smirked. ' What makes you think that she wants to stay with nigger like you?'

Sean's eyes widen and his anger grew. Unable to control his anger, he let go of Kyla and stepped nose to nose with Aiden. ' What did you say?'

'You heard me, NIGGER' he retorted with sly smirk on his face. Aiden reached over to Kyla and grabbed his arm pulling her to him. ' We are going to talk.'

'Aiden, stop you are hurting my arm.'

Aiden put more pressure into his force, you could see Kyla's arm turn red and purple where he had his hand on. Kyla tried to pull herself away from him but Aiden's hold was to strong. She fear for her life, she has never seen drunk before. Back home she had horrible experience with drunk guys and she didn't want to add Aiden to the listen.

Sean stood there watching Aiden drag Kyla down the beach with such force, and he can hear Kyla begging, pleading for him to stop. He was pissed off but he was never a guy to fight but that all changed when he saw Aiden push Kyla into sand and his fist tighten, he knew what was going to happen to her. Without thinking he ran up to Aiden and arm, holding him back.

' Let me go nigger.'

Sean let him go, and focus his attention back to Kyla. He saw those glossy fearful eyes and the tears run down cheek, he had enough. ' Man, why can't you just let it go. She's over it, she is over you. She moving on.. Damn man.'

' Fine she is over it but she isn't going to go run off with some bitch like you. A broke ass nigger ..'

He hit his boiling point. Sean tackled Aiden to ground and began pounding him in the face. Aiden defend himself by pushing Sean off of him and standing back up quickly, and kicking him in the ribs. Kyla grabbed Aiden by the arm, pulling him away from Sean. She only found herself back to ground with her right cheek red, he had backhanded her.

'Aiden, stop it!'

'Ashley, stay out of this.'

Ashley couldn't. She ran up to Aiden knowing the only way to stop him. She pulled Aiden off of Sean and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his waist trying to get him to focus his attention on her. Unable to get him to look at her, she grabbed his chinned and forced him to look at her, as she kiss him. This caught Aiden's attention, he wrapped his arm around Ashley and deepen the kiss.

Spencer was in complete shock, she couldn't believe what she had seen. Jealously and anger rage through her. At this point all she wanted to do was leave. She didn't want to see her anymore. Spencer turned around and headed back to the parking lot, along with Jen following her. Knowing that she needed someone to talk to. Ashley saw Spencer's reaction, how her eyes widen and how she gasped in shock. She knew Spencer was upset and jealous, Spencer would be surprise of how much Ashley truly knew about her. Her heart was beating fast when she saw run away from them. Ashley without thinking let go Aiden and began to run after Spencer.

' Spencer, please just let me explain.'

Spencer stopped her tracks in the middle of the lot. She turned around and looked directly into Ashley's eyes, sending her chills down her spine.

' No, I don't want to hear your explanation' Spencer inhaled deeply. ' DON'T LOOK AT ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T THINK OF ME, DON'T EVEN SAY MY NAME, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.' She soften her voice a little but still yelled.. ' You know what Ashley, just forget the fact that we even met. Pretend I don't exist. I just want to forget about you and your stupid game!'

Spencer calmed and recollected herself, her toned changed from anger and yelling to a softer and calmer tone. ' Jen, could you take me home, please.'

' Yeah, of course.'

Ashley stood in complete shock, her eyes began to puff up as tears ran down her cheeks. She watched Spencer drive off in Jen's navy BMW Roadster30i . She stood in her own silent world, she stared at the empty highway, she was lost. She didn't even knowledge the people who attended the party around her head to their cars and drive off. All she did was stare.

* * *

The whole drive was silent, either girls said one word since they left the beach. Spencer stared straight onto the road the entire time, lost in her own trance. So, many thoughts ran through her and emotions rage in her body. She was upset, hurt, and confused. Jen was able to notice Spencer's emotion state, even though she just met her but all she wanted to do is help her.

Jen parked the car on Spencer's driveway. She turned around to look at Spencer, she was lost in her trance.

' Spence.' she whispered softy.

Her eyes own met with her watery blue eyes. She broke down.

Jen held Spencer letting her cry on her shoulder. ' Shh... it's okay.'

Spencer pulled away and shook her head. ' No, no it's not okay. I can't be like this. I am the one who broke it off with her. I was never good enough for her.'

Jen gave her a confused look. 'What?'

' Everything I did, all the crap I had to deal with my mom and all her crap. Even when we were out and my mom was trying to accept the fact that we were together, even then that wasn't good enough for her. Nothing was ever good enough for her.'

Spencer tears poured harder. ' Even through all her crap, I still love her. She was my first. '

Unable to see her cry, Jen reached over and held her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. ' Shh.. I promise it'll get better. She was first but I promise you will meet another girl who treat you like you should have been treated. I promise Spence.'

All Spencer was able to do was nodded.

'Do you want to sleep over my place instead, so you don't have to deal with you parents?'

Spencer shook her head as she broke the embrace. ' It's okay, my parents are out for the night. Thanks though.'

'Okay.'

Spencer wiped her eyes and tears off her face before she clicked the door opened and getting out of the car. She slammed the car door but before heading inside, she turned around and leaned against the car. ' Thank you.'

' You're welcome.' Jen replied softly along with a sweet gentle smile.

Spencer smiled back and finally turned around to head into her house.

* * *

'Thank you for driving me home.'

' Your welcome. I wanted to make sure you got home safe.'

Kyla blushed. 'Thank you.'

Sean smiled.' I am sorry about tonight. I didn't know this was going to happen.'

' It's okay. No one knew.'

' I could understand, if you don't want to hang out anymore tomorrow.' Sean implied with a soft tone, looking down at the ground.

Kyla lifted Sean's chin up, their eyes met. ' I still want to hang out with you Sean. I haven't changed my mind.' with that said, she tippy toed herself up and place a kiss on his cheek, cause him to blush.

'I believe I made you blush.' she teased.

' I'll pick you up at seven.'

Kyla stood by the door holding the doorknob, holding her balance. She watched Sean head to car unable to take her smile off her face.

_To be honest, I am disappointed of the reviews I got. I was expecting atleast 50 -60 reviews but I only got 49. Maybe this time I really won't undate until I get 10 reviews for the chapter. This chapter was bitter sweet. Please review and you'll get an update._


End file.
